Misunderstandings
by MirAndy93
Summary: Fluff with a tiny bit of Angst. Enjoy!


I do not own DWP. Only the plot and the OC's mine.

Enjoy!

It was a cold winter morning, the wind howling through the streets of New York. The streets empty as a lone figure walked the streets. Her path the same as yesterday morning and the morning before that, work being her destination and she was almost there. She hugged her scarf closer, trying to stay warm. It felt strange to walk alone, she missed her friend's company. She was already at work and hopefully she was waiting with coffee.

It was around 6:30am when she reached the Elias-Clarke building. It stood proud and tall, while it looked similar to the rest of the New York skyscrapers. It is home the fashion bible that is Runway Magazine, run by Miranda Priestly. It was here that the young woman was headed, when she first started many thought she was all wrong for the job but now, she has proven herself invaluable. Who is this woman I hear you ask, why none other than Andrea Sachs the second assistant to Miranda Priestly.

Andy made her way through the Runway corridors, no one was due to be here yet except for her roommate and friend Serena and Miranda's first assistant, Emily. Opening the door to Miranda's assistants work area, a slender yet toned figure was leaning against her desk. Serena was leaning on Andy's desk looking a photograph. Andy smiled and walked over to her desk, "Morning Serena, did you get the notes I left out last night?"

Serena placed the photo of Andy and her niece down and answered, "Morning Andy, I did." Serena placed a coffee cup in front of Andy, "And thank you Panda Bear. That'll help the run through go much smoother."

Andy sighed, "I thought we agreed you weren't going to call me that at work or that I'd call you Giggles..." Andy smirked as Serena blushed.

"Ok, no pet names at work," Serena mumbled.

Emily Charlton was late. She had to stop and get Miranda's Starbucks and the server took far too long, much to Emily's horror. She double checked everything, the skirts were getting delivered, the scarves were at Runway, Andy picked up the magazines and Nigel was having James Holt's designs sent via a messenger. The only one behind schedule was Emily. Miranda isn't due into the office until 10am, the twins have a doctors appointment at 8am and Miranda wants to drop them off at Dalton on her way to the office. Emily glanced down at her watch, 9:14am, she cursed and urged the taxi driver to go faster.

Emily arrived at Runway with 5 minutes to spare, she raced to the Runway floor. She set the coffee down on the desk, displayed the magazines and poured the water. She surveyed her work very briefly, pleased she rushed off to meet Miranda at the elevator. As she arrived the doors opened revealing Miranda Priestly in full glory. Miranda strutted elegantly out of the elevator, with each step she oozed power, confidence and instilled fear into her employees. Emily stood tall and accepted The Book as she walked with Miranda whom had began to detail her demands. Scribbling notes, Emily followed, they had reached the main entrance to the outer office when, Miranda stopped. Emily looked to up and to her horror, there was Serena and Andy. Serena was leaning over the desk and touching Andy's hand and appeared to be gently caressing it, while Andy smiled up at her adoringly.

Andy sat forward, "So, what did you think of last night? Good?"

Serena lent further forward, "Last night...was amazing. You were amazing." Serena reached up and tucked a strand of chestnut hair behind Andy's ear.

The brunette blushed, "I was ok but Serena you, you took my breath away. It was sensational."

Serena let out a throaty chuckle and smiled at Andy, "Well, since it was so amazing I think it should happen a lot more often, what do you think?"

Andy stood up and rounded the desk, "Oh now that is a fabulous idea. Tonight? After I drop off the book?"

Serena smiled, "Perfect, I'll be waiting." Serena kissed Andy's cheek, she made to leave and go about her work but Andy's next words made her turn as she made to exited the side door.

"Don't start without me Serena or I'll just have to punish you," Andy smirked and blew a kiss to Serena as she sat back down at her desk.

Serena simply smiled and disappeared back to work.

With Serena gone and Andy sitting at her desk, Miranda seemed to regain her bearings and continued through to her office, throwing her coat and bag onto Andy's desk. Emily followed Miranda and continued to write down the remaining demands. Miranda sat down at her desk and took a sip of her coffee. She looked up and was surprised to find Emily still standing in her office.

"Emily...that's all." Miranda dismissed Emily with a flick of her wrist and selected the top magazine.

Emily turned tail and retreated to her desk swiftly, to carry out the tasks she had been assigned. Andy looked up from her tasks, which were e-mailed to her, to find Emily glaring at her. "What?" Emily just scoffed and continued with her work.

Miranda sighed, removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes. Her heart was in unbearable pain from witnessing such a scene. There was a reason she was sending Emily for most of the errands now, she simply did not want Andrea to be so far away. The Editor knew in her heart that she cared for her second assistant but now she knew just how deeply she cared for her. It all became clear now, she was in love with Andrea and it was obvious her feelings were not reciprocated.

"Andrea..." Miranda's voice floated through to the outer office and Andy sprang up and walked briskly into the Editor's office.

"Yes Miranda?" Andrea awaited her instructions, notepad in her hand and pen at the ready.

"Tell Nigel I need to see him right away and he's to bring James Holt's designs with him. Have Serena bring me the finalized make-up shots. Fetch me more Starbucks, pick up Patricia and drop her off at the townhouse, make sure Barbra knows she needs fed. Also, contact Natalie Pickard's people and tell them I want the viewing moved to tomorrow at 1pm...that's all..." Miranda turned her attention to the layouts in front of her.

Andy dashed out of the office and made the appropriate phone calls, with Serena and Nigel on their way and Natalie's people informed and confirmed, Andy headed out to complete her remaining tasks.

By the time she had returned it was 12pm, an hour before the run through was to due begin. She set Miranda's coffee on her desk and was about to leave the office when the Editor called her name. "Andrea..." Turning on the spot Andrea looked at Miranda, the question shining in her chocolate brown eyes. "The skirts they sent are all wrong, fetch me 15 more and do not let the infernal Anne-Marie Jones assist you, have Raoul select them and I shall want more coffee when you return...that's all." Andy nodded and raced out of the office as if the hounds of hell were snapping at her heels, she only had an hour to accomplish this and it was rush hour, every second is needed to pull this off.

Andy returned with seconds to spare, Nigel was walking in behind her and he to the skirts from her and hung them on the clothes rail. Andy put Miranda's coffee on her desk and grabbed her notepad and pen. She stood in her corner beside the door, taking notes and listening avidly.

Nigel was trying to salvage the run through, it was a disaster. It seemed that no one was properly prepared except for him and Serena, who was trying to subtly redirect Miranda's attention onto the make-up and hair issues.

"Miranda, I have the finalized hair and make-up styles for the _February_ shoot..." Serena offered the brown folder. Miranda took the folder, sat at her desk and looked over the photographs with a critical eye.

"These will work," Miranda handed the folder back to Serena with a sharp nod, to which Serena smiled and turned her attention to the run through.

Miranda returned her attention to the disaster called the run through and found Nigel dressing a model in a...surprisingly good ensemble. It would work perfectly, coinciding seamlessly with the advertisers and theme of the current issue. Nigel presented several more outfits, each as perfect as the first.

"Nigel...Serena...maybe you can show your colleges what hard work looks like and what it means to show up to work, with a brain...That's all" Miranda walked back to her desk while they cleared her office and returned to work. "Andrea..."

Suppressing a sigh, Andrea dragged her tired body and aching feet into Miranda's office. All the while hiding her fatigue and pain as she waited on Miranda to dole out her task.

"I need more Starbucks and find out if Valentino has finished designing my dress for the benefit, call Dalton and tell them that Cassidy and Caroline are being collected by Barbra at 2:30pm...that's all." Miranda removed her glasses briefly to clean a smudge off of them before placing them back on and glaring at Andy, "Go."

Andy snapped out of the daze she was in and scrambled to leave, almost tripping over her own feet in her haste. She called Valentino first and wrote down everything, Dalton was next and they were very willing to facilitate Miranda's...request. With that done all that was left was the coffee, "Em...I'm just gonna get Miranda's coffee, once I'm back you can go to lunch if you want..."

Emily nodded and snarked, "Well, get going then...I don't want an irate Miranda just because you wanted to take a leisurely stroll."

Andy rolled her eyes at Emily's snarky comment and left.

"Emily..." Miranda's voice penetrated the silence encompassing the outer office.

Springing from her chair and all but running into Miranda's office, Emily came to a halt before the Editor's desk. "Yes Miranda?" Emily waited for the onslaught of demands to pour from the Editor's mouth.

"Tell Nigel I want him in my office in 10 minutes.." Miranda didn't even glance up as Emily rushed off to phone the man in question.

"Nigel, Miranda's office now..." Emily didn't give him a chance to speak, just hung up as soon as she was finished.

Just as Nigel reached the outer office, Andy ran through the door behind him and slowed to a brisk walk as she went to give the Editor her coffee. As she turned to leave a wave of dizziness threatened to overwhelm her. The brunette staggered a few more steps and looked up to see the face of a concerned Brazilian, Andy tried in vain to stay within the land of conscious but when she stood upright, she couldn't withstand the next wave of dizziness and collapsed onto Miranda's office floor.

Serena, whom had come to get Emily for lunch, rushed over to the fallen brunette and cradled her head. She brushed the chestnut hair away from Andy's face, she then checked for a pulse and if Andy was breathing. A wave a relief swept through the Brazilian's body, she decided to try and wake the unconscious brunette while paying no attention to anything but the woman she held in her arms. "Andy...Andy...come on sweetheart..." Serena kept trying to wake her, "Come on Panda Bear...please wake up...let me see those eyes..."

Emily grabbed the phone and ran for an ambulance, as mad as she had been at Andy, the only thing she could now think was that she hoped to God that the brunette would be ok.

Miranda was shocked and shaken, her secret love, her second assistant was lying unconscious in her office. She had collapsed right in front of her. She touched Serena's shoulder and knelt beside her. "Serena...does Andrea take any medication?" The Editor desperately wanted to swap places with Serena, to hold the brunette and cradle her in her arms and it pained Miranda that she couldn't.

Nigel stood stock still. He couldn't believe it. His Six was just fine this morning and now she lay unconscious and on her way to the hospital shortly. He softly approached the distraught Brazilian and the brunette she was tenderly cradling, "Serena, whom do we call for Andy?"

Serena ignored them both, she knew that both questions were important but she just couldn't speak. She feared that if she spoke again, she might breakdown and right now, Andy needed her.

The outer office doors burst open and two paramedics rushed in. Serena backed off to let them do their jobs. While one paramedic assessed and treated Andy as best he could, the other asked Serena questions about Andy. From the answers that were given, the paramedic quickly moved Andy downstairs and into the ambulance. While doing this they tried to reassure Serena that Andy would most likely be fine.

After a very brief discussion it was decided that Serena would ride with Andy to the hospital in the ambulance and that Nigel and Miranda would have Roy drive them. Emily volunteered to remain behind and clear Miranda's schedule for the next two days and would then recruit Jocelyn and Mark to man the phones while she made her way to the hospital.

Upon arrival, Andy was rushed through to an exam room and Serena left to wait outside, where she paced back and forth like a caged animal. Eventually she sighed and dropped into a chair and hunched over. Silent tears spilling down her tanned cheeks, she wiped them away and composed herself. All the while repeating in her head that Andy would be fine, that she'd pull through.

Nigel and Miranda arrived at the hospital ten minutes after the ambulance and raced inside to the front desk, where a bleach blonde receptionist sat. The receptionist, whose name tag read Lindsay, looked at Miranda and Nigel with a bored expression and drawled in an uninterested tone, "Can I help you?"

Nigel touched Miranda's hand, silently conveying that he would handle this. "Yes, we are looking for Andrea Sachs. She was brought in about ten or fifteen minutes ago, she has brown hair and brown eyes and she's twenty eight years old."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "I'll check the database." She turned to the computer and began typing, it took less than a minute and the computer beeped. "Yeah, she's here."

Miranda glared at the blonde woman, "Well...where is she?"

The receptionist sighed, "She's in Exam Room 4"

Nigel sighed and led Miranda away before she murdered the blonde. They followed the signs and while looking for the room they spotted Serena. They rushed over to her.

Nigel spoke first, "How is she?"

Serena looked up at him and Nigel almost fell back, the shear amount of pain in the young woman's eyes was staggering, "I don't know Nigel, they're still inside."

Miranda sat next to Serena, "Do you need anything Serena?" She hesitantly rested her hand on the Brazilian's shoulder.

The young woman sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I just need Andy to be ok."

And so began an agonizing wait. It felt like days had passed before the door opened and a young male doctor stepped out.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Marcus Bradley. Are you waiting on news about," Dr. Bradley double checked the name on the chart, "A Miss Andrea Elisabeth Sachs?"

Serena shot up, "Yes, is she ok? Please tell me she's ok..." Her voice cracked on the last sentence.

The young doctor nodded, "Your friend shall be just fine. She just needs to take some time to rest, now I can't say anymore until her emergency contact is here."

Serena spoke again, "That's me, Serena Vasquez."

The doctor once again checked the chart and seeing the young woman's name checked out, he elaborated, "Andy is severely dehydrated, hasn't eaten much over the past week and looks like she hasn't slept much either. All of this has drained her body, leaving her in a state of exhaustion. Which coupled by what I shall presume to working long hours, left her body unable to keep up the demand. I'll be signing her off work for two weeks, at least."

All three of the Runway employees faces were pale.

Dr. Bradley smiled comfortingly at them, "She'll be ok. She should wake within the hour, you can see her now but only two at a time ok?" With that Dr. Bradley nodded and walked away to check on his other patients.

Nigel motioned for Serena and Miranda to go in, "You two go in, I'll stay here and wait for Emily."

Serena walked into the room and was shocked at what she saw. Lying in the bed was Andy, the small, pale and fragile looking brunette was Andy. Serena walked to the foot of the bed and just stood there, staring at her as if she was afraid that the brunette would disappear if she looked away.

Miranda touched Nigel's cheek and thanked him before walking into the room. Upon seeing Serena staring at the bed, she looked upon the young woman lying in the bed. Miranda gasped and rushed to her side, sitting in the chair next to the bed. "Oh Andrea..." Miranda felt numb. Here her love lay, looking so frail. The sight felt like a dagger piercing her heart. She turned her gaze to Serena, she looked so distraught. Miranda sighed, if she couldn't be with Andy then she'd make sure that she was treated right.

"Serena..." Here the editor paused, she was unsure of how to say it. "Serena, you know as well as I, that Andrea Sachs is a special young woman and she deserves to be treated right. All that I ask is that the two of you keep your relationship professional at work and that you look after her."

Serena looked at Miranda, confused. "Relationship? Miranda, Andy and I are not together. We're simply very close friends, nothing else."

Miranda scoffed, "I saw you two this morning. I am not so blind that I do not recognize flirting when I see it."

The Brazilian sighed, "Miranda we were flirting but only because we find it fun. Andy isn't interested in dating me and I'm not interested in dating Andy." She sighed and rubbed her shoulder as her face took on a pained expression. "I am in love with someone else and she doesn't return my feelings."

Miranda narrowed her eyes, "Serena...feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, even though I doubt I am, is it Emily?"

Serena gaped, "How did you...I mean...I..."

Miranda chuckled, "I think everyone knows except Emily and that being said, you are blind if you think she does not love you. She is positively enamored with you. Go to her, I have no doubt she'll need someone to lean on."

Serena nodded but hesitated to leave, she wanted to be there for Andy but the news her love could actually return her feelings, Serena was conflicted.

"I promise to send word once she wakes," Miranda reassured the Brazilian.

Serena nodded and made to go and find Emily, pausing at the door to look at Andy and walking over to kiss her on the forehead, "I'll be back soon Panda Bear, I promise." And with that, Serena left to go find Emily.

Miranda took Andy's into hers and sat at the brunettes side, vowing never to leave her. As the editor began to reflect upon that day, the hand within hers tightened its grip. Her head snapped up and Miranda gazed in hope and wonder as Andy's eyes began to flicker open.

The first thing Andy saw when she opened her eyes was a blinding light. She groaned and sighed, before opening her eyes once more and looking around the room. Her eyes settled upon Miranda and looked down at their joined hands. "Miranda..." She returned her gaze to the Editor's face. "What happened?"

Miranda smiled softly, "Well, you collapsed from exhaustion in my office. Honestly, of all that stupid things to do. You had us all worried sick. Serena was distraught, I sent her to go find Emily."

Andy smiled, "Maybe those two can finally get together."

Miranda chuckled, "They had better or I'll end up ordering Emily to go on a date with Serena." She paused, "I really am very glad you're ok Andrea. I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to you..."

Andy looked puzzled yet hope shined in her eyes, her love might be returned after all. "What do you mean Miranda?"

Miranda got up to perch on the edge of the bed and summoned all her courage, "Andrea, I have these...feelings for you...romantic feelings. I know I'm an old woman and you have so much going for you to tie yourself down to an old bitch like me but if you could-" Miranda didn't get to finish her sentence. Andy surged forward and kissed her.

The kiss was soft yet passionate, as if they were pouring all the love they felt for the other into this one kiss. They pulled away when breathing became an issue. Both women were overwhelmed with love and happiness. Miranda let out a soft chuckle, "I knew I was right to hire you."

Andy laughed in return and smiled, "And I knew I was right to choose you and Runway.

Outside the room, Nigel sat and smiled. A similar story had played out just down the hall, Serena and Emily were kissing tenderly. Nigel was glad they all woke up and saw what was right in front of them. The only one thing left to do, Nigel smiled, for him to get that hunk of a doctor's number.


End file.
